The principle of optical reproduction and the extreme density of the information carried by these record discs makes them sensitive to spots, particularly to fingerprints and scratches, liable to interfere with the correct reproduction.
In order to avoid the risk of deterioration to the maximum extent, record disc players having a turntable adapted to drive compact record discs in a horizontal plane are generally provided with a loading and unloading mechanism having a drawer in which the user deposits the record disc with its recorded face in a horizontal plane, an arrangement which prompts the user to handle the record disc by its periphery, the record disc being positioned with precision in a centering recess provided in the bottom of the drawer. In order to bring the record disc into the reproduction position, a control knob provided for this purpose is actuated or a slight pressure is exerted on the front face of the drawer which is then displaced toward the interior of the apparatus by motorized means. At the end of the reproduction period or by a control means actuated by the user, the drawer is displaced outwardly and brings the record disc back to a loading/unloading position within reach of the user who recovers it by grasping it by its periphery, cut-out portions or depressions provided in the bottom of the drawer facilitating the user grasping the record disc by its periphery.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that it only permits the correct and easy placing of the record disc in position in the drawer and its removal from the drawer when the player apparatus is at about table height, the handling of the record disc by its periphery becoming awkward and even problematical when the apparatus is placed much higher.